Forbidden Love
by Tayzie-Lee
Summary: This is just a fanfiction I wrote about Wesker/Jill. Chris is also in it. I wish it could have been better lol. It was a story for English class so I decided to write a fanfiction hence why it is school appropriate . This is my first one.


I had to write a story for english using those underlined words and instead of 2 pages as I was told, I ended up with 5, so ENJOY. This story is quite hilarious, seeing as how...well just read it lOL, also may be sweet and/or violent :D

It was 2:00 A.M. Jill began fidgeting in her seat in the helicopter. Jill and her partner Chris were members of the B.S.A.A. (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. They were on a mission in Africa. Chris was flying the helicopter thinking desperately about how to tell Jill how he felt about her. They have been partners for 10 years; he'd been bashful all this time.

He straightened up and cussed inwardly telling himself to focus on the mission. Chris Redfield of all people couldn't afford to lose his focus.

Kijuju was somewhat of a shantytown. The native people were not very modern, even in 2009. There was a lot of sand and the villages were very dirty. These people just slaughtered animals and left the meat lay. Flies and many other insects fed on these, making the air quality almost unbearable.

Chris was pulling the helicopter around to land in Kijuju. Jill looked outside and saw something coming toward them. Jill realized that it was an RPG, but she was too late. It crashed into them and the helicopter was going down.

Jill woke up feeling broken. She was inside the helicopter that was now on fire. Jill forced her head to look around for Chris. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Jill knew that only Albert Wesker could have so carefully planned this and knew that they were coming (but Wesker was dead, wasn't he?)

Albert Wesker was a gaudy man. He used to be in love with Jill back when he was captain of S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Services), but he had gotten himself killed by a tyrant, on purpose, Jill never understood why. Chris had no idea about Wesker and Jill. Wesker was said to be evil then, but Jill was still in love with him. Chris would call their love frivolous, had he ever found out.

Jill crawled out of the helicopter. She looked around and saw no one. Jill fell to her knees to grieve.

"Chris, where are you?!" She screeched.

Jill heard something coming from a nearby building. She walked in and saw Wesker doubled over, holding his chest. His expression was solemn. Jill was a numskull to even approach Wesker because if he had survived being killed by that tyrant he would be extremely mutated whether it was inside or out.

She didn't think he was real, Wesker's dead isn't he? It had to be some sort of imposter, Jill thought. It's been five years since he died in the tyrant facility. He had told Jill he loved her one last time and gave her one last kiss before walking in there just to be impaled.

"Jill?" Wesker asked.

"Ye-"She didn't get to finish because he grabbed her by her throat.

"I've been waiting for our reunion, my love" He said and threw her to the ground and kicked her.

"But, you're dead!" She yelled, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Oh, dearheart, I'm very much alive." He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the wall.

"Wesker, I loved you, what happened?" She asked pleadingly.

He grabbed her up by her hair and kissed her on the lips, then dropped her back to the floor.

"Wesker…you were dead, you died right in front of me. I've cried myself to sleep every night since then. I don't understand, what happened to you and how did you survive that?"

Suddenly his bright red eyes changed back to blue-gray. He ran over to Jill and saw her wounds.

"Who did this to you, honey?" He asked, seriously.

"You did…" Jill answered.

"I'm so sorry Jill, I never meant to hurt you" He replied, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Wesker, I still don't understand…" The warmth and smell of him bewitched her. God she had forgotten how good he smelled and how intoxicating breathing him in was. He smelled just like he used to.

"I love you, Jill" He said as his eyes slowly turned bright red once more. He dropped her and made a disgusted sound and ran with great speed out into the night.

Jill knew then what had happened. Wesker was stabbed by the tyrant, a genetically mutated bioweapon. Instead of dying after Chris had rescued Jill, Wesker's DNA had bonded with the tyrant's and made him inhuman. The Wesker that loves her is still in there, but after five years of being controlled by the tyrant's DNA has meddled with his brain and made it hard for him to be normal again…She had to find Chris.

Jill knew that Chris would rather lynch Wesker than help him, but she hoped he'd do it for her. She commenced looking for Chris.

She searched the crash site again. Chris was lying underneath the helicopter. His arm had just caught on fire and he wasn't breathing. She quickly put the fire out and gave him CPR. He finally started breathing again. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Jill, what happened?" He asked.

"Wesker…" She said holding back tears.

"We have to stop him, Jill, he must be the one who we were sent after. They said someone was doing experiments on people here and making them into bioweapons for mass destruction of the world." Chris said and coughed.

Jill couldn't believe her ears. Could Wesker really be behind all of this terror and confusion? How could someone who had loved her so gently, be responsible for world domination? She loved Chris to death, but she was in love with Wesker, who had always treated her so gently. But this…this wasn't Wesker.

She wanted Chris' help but she couldn't let them hurt each other. She just had to go along with wanting to stop him until she could make Chris understand what was happening. At that point in time, Chris was in a rage and couldn't be told no.

Their mission was to explore the facility at the edge of town for bio-weaponry. Jill just knew that Wesker would be there. She had to play it cool.

Jill and Chris arrived at the facility and went inside. Everything looked like a laboratory. It appeared to be abandoned. Wesker ran out in a fury. He moved so fast he was almost undetectable by the human eye. He already had his arm around Jill's throat.

"Hello, Chris." Wesker said devilishly.

"Let her go, Wesker." Chris warned him.

"No, I think I'll hold on a bit longer." He said and smirked. His red eyes glowed brightly through his sunglasses.

Chris couldn't take it any longer; he started shooting at Wesker and missed every single time because of Wesker's fast reflexes. He had already lost a clip when Wesker finally laughed and said,

"Chris, when will you learn, you can't beat me. Jill, she loves me, can't you see?" He laughed so flatly when he said the last sentence.

That made Jill angry. He threw around her loving him like it was a game. She knew what she had to do.

"How could you even say or think that?" Chris said.

Jill reached in her pocket and pulled out a tube with green liquid in it…the cure. She injected Wesker while he was busy laughing at Chris' responses. She put it in his neck and he immediately started to flail and yell. He smacked Jill away from him and fell to his knees screaming.

His eyes turned back to normal and he looked around him. He saw Chris, with his gun pointed at him and Jill lying next to him. He was cured.

"Jill, what did you do?" Chris demanded.

"I cured him, Chris, he was taken over by the tyrants D.N.A." She replied.

"You…helped him?" Chris was so angry.

Wesker crawled over to Jill and gave her a big kiss and she kissed back.

"No, you guys are done." Chris pointed his gun at both of them.

"Chris, I love him, please don't." Jill said.

With that said, Chris shot and killed both of them…retired from B.S.A.A. and lived alone for the rest of his life. He was so disgusted with Jill. He loved her so much and she chose Wesker over him. He killed two innocent people, whereas Wesker was controlled into killing the people that he did. Chris…he was completely and entirely, in control.


End file.
